Tavi
Gaius Octavian, more commonly known as Tavi, is the long lost son of Gaius Septimus, late Princeps of Alera. Born to Gaius Isana in a cave, shortly after his fathers death and near the end of the First Battle of Calderon, Tavi was named by his late Aunt Alia. Directly after the First Battle of Calderon Tavi was raised at Bernardholt by his Uncle Bernard and his mother Isana, who he thought was his aunt at the time. He was also under the constant protection of a slave named Fade. Growing up Tavi was the only known Aleran without any furies, and as a result he was often harassed. Events in Furies of Calderon Tavi is being raised by his aunt Isana and uncle Bernard. Since he has no furies of his own, he has very little chance of being noticed by the current Lord of Calderon, much less any other Lord, for sponsorship to go to the academy. He's trying to prove himself worthy of tending to a flock so that he can raise his own and eventually earn enough money to attend the academy. This plan is destroyed when a particular goat of his uncle's flock goes astray. While attempting to recover the goat, Tavi and his Bernard run across a Herdbane, a warror bird. Tavi manages to kill it, but not before his uncle is severely injured. Tavi sends his wounded uncle back to his stead. The Herdbane's death is quickly noticed by another Herdbane and its owner. Upon discovering the two were following him, Tavi sends his uncle on to the steadholt while he leads the Marat and Herdbane offcourse. During the escape, Tavi meets Amara, but they're both caught in a furystorm. They manage to make it to a shrine built for Gaius Septimus where they stay overnight and through the storm. The next day they make it back to Bernardholt where Tavi tells his story. Unfortunately, the injuries his uncle suffered prevents him from remembering the attack. Only Amara believes him and insists that they leave that night to inform the current Count of Calderon of a possible impending attack. As they leave, they're caught by Fade, who insists on going with them. During journey, Bernard catches up with them, but they're attacked by Kord and his sons as well as Fidelias, Odiana, and Aldrick. Tavi manages to escape with Fade, only to be captured by the Marat. One of the Marat leaders, Daroga, informs him that Tavi will die unless he makes a particular challenge to the Marat. He does so and is informed that he'll have to go to a particular tree in a particular forest and collect a particular mushroom, all of which is protected by deadly enemies. He will also be in competition with Kitai and that even if he collects the mushroom, if he finishes after Kitai, he'll fail the test. Tavi successfully completes the test which, due to the intensity of the experience, causes Kitai to bond to him. Sadly the current leader of the Marats refuses to acknowledge the success of the test and continues his plan to assault the Calderon garrison. This leads Daroga and several other Marat leaders to rise up against Atsurak and go to the Calderon garrison to reinforce the troops there. This proved critical during the Second Battle of Calderon. After stopping a Marat invasion and saving the realm Tavi is granted a scholarship to the academy by First Lord Gaius Sextus himself. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.